Sin tu amor
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Después de tener una vida difícil, Kagome aprendió que el amor y la fidelidad eterna no existe más que en los cuentos antiguos. Siendo una chica hermosa y valiente, tendrá que poner a prueba sus capacidades, al igual que la herencia de su familia, cuando se enfrente a su destino 500 años atrás con un Hanyou que desde el día que nació ha estado esperando por ella.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

POV Kagome

— ¡vamos Kagome! —escuché como gritaban mis tres amigas de la escuela, animándome. Era más de media noche y yo estaba en la propiedad abandonada celebrando la víspera de mi cumpleaños como solía hacerlo desde los 14: conduciendo una moto.

— ¡aunque esto sea ilegal, debes ganar! —sonreí bajo mi casco al escuchar a Ayumi.

— ¡te prohíbo perder, zorra! —me carcajee bajo el casco, cuando escuché a Yuka amenazarme. Gracias a dios estos cascos tenían un micrófono incorporado, así podía escuchar todas las cosas que ellas me decían.

—_solo por eso tendrás que comprar los aperitivos y las cervezas —_le dije por el comunicador. La carrera estaba tomando más velocidad y la adrenalina hizo mella en mí como siempre que estábamos en la recta final.

— ¡y como siempre! ¡La gata salvaje gana este asalto! —todos comenzaron a reír y aplaudir como locos cuando la carrera finalizó. Vi la cara amargada de algunos tipejos cuando pasé por su lado, ronroneando con mi moto.

—será para la próxima, perdedor —fue lo único que dije. Aceleré un poco más para llegar junto a mis amigas que me esperaban con una sonrisa tremenda.

—Así se hace, Kag… siempre andas pateando esos traseros peludos— me dijo Eri con un cigarro en su pequeña boca. Solté una risotada al verla.

—No sé para que te pones esa mierda si sabes que no vas a fumarla— le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—bueno, bueno… siempre hay que verse rudas, ¿no? —todas comenzamos a reír más fuerte ante su ocurrencia. Le indique con la cabeza a Ayumi que se subiera tras de mí, haciéndolo enseguida. Yuka se montó en su moto y Eri hizo lo mismo tras ella, escupiendo el cigarro al suelo.

—Que desperdicio —le dijo Yuka moviendo la cabeza negativamente al ver el cigarro inutilizado en el suelo.

—No es como si me costasen demasiado —Ayumi comenzó a reír suavemente junto a mí. Eri siempre le robaba los cigarros a su padre para hacerle sus travesuras y claro, como no, hacerlo perder dinero.

Las tres desquiciadas que estaban junto a mí eran mis mejores amigas desde el quinto grado de primaria. Todas habíamos atravesado problemas familiares difíciles:

Yuka Ishimoda era la hija mayor de un bastardo —padre de cinco hijos— que no podía tener el pene dentro de los pantalones y que había abandonado a su familia por dos pares de tetas siliconadas.

Eri Yukimura era la menor de tres hermanos y que había sido abandonada por su madre cuando tenía 7 años. Su padre era un adicto al trabajo y a las malas mujeres, en 5 años, Eri había conocido más madrastras malvadas que películas hay en el cine.

Ayumi Hoshino, que era la más dulce del grupo, era hija única, pero vivía en la casa de sus abuelos junto con sus muchos primos que habían sido dejados por sus padres —al igual que ella misma— en casa de sus abuelos al no poder ni querer criarlos.

Y por ultimo estaba yo: Kagome Higurashi. Tenía 16 años y estaba próxima a cursar el último año de instituto al igual que todas mis amigas. Vivía en un templo junto con mi abuelo paterno, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño. Mi padre, como prácticamente todos los hombres, se obsesionó tanto con el trabajo que término por conseguir una amante que podría haber pasado por mi hermana mayor. Cuando yo tenía 13 años, mi padre había tomado todas sus cosas del templo —diciendo a viva voz que él no servía para vivir en un lugar como ese, que él debía aspirar a cosas mejores que a dos mocosos y una sumisa por esposa— y se había ido. Una semana después supimos que había tenido un accidente en la carretera camino a Yokohama junto con su puta —que para mayor felicidad estaba embarazada— y había muerto junto con la mujer y el bebé. Por suerte para mi familia mi padre no había dejado el divorcio, por lo que al morir mi madre, mi hermano y yo éramos sus únicos herederos. Gracias a eso podíamos vivir cómodamente, ya que mi tío —hermano de mi padre y por suerte un buen hombre como mi abuelo— administraba el dinero y la compañía de papá para poder darnos todo a nosotros y estar holgadamente.

¿Cómo me describiría en pocas palabras?

Muy fácil: soy una perra.

No creo en el amor eterno, en la fidelidad y en el felices para siempre. Esas mierdas se las podemos dejar a Disney. Yo creía en que hay que tomar lo que nos plazca —porque no sabemos cuándo vamos a morir—, en saber defenderse y no aceptar que nadie tratara de cambiarme.

Por eso vivía al límite todo el tiempo, bueno, a escondidas de mi madre —ella era una buena mujer que no merecía aquello—puesto que cuando recibía la boleta de calificaciones nunca se llevaba una mala impresión, solo gustos.

Era la perra más sexy de la escuela y por dios que me gustaba serlo. Los hombres bajaban la guardia por un par de ojos coquetos, buenas tetas y un sexy y respingón culo. Así que era una diosa a la que más les valía no joder, porque ahí sí que era una puta diabla.

—¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela? —me preguntó Yuka cuando dejé mi moto estacionada en su garaje, ya que no tenía donde dejarla en el templo.

—Espero que mañana no parezca que estuviste de juerga —Yuka me sacó el dedo medio y se rió con ganas junto a mí.

Para mi jodida desgracia, al día siguiente sería lunes, así que tocaba escuela. Eri y Ayumi tendrían una cara de culo que no se la podrían ni quitar con ducha y café.

—nos vemos mañana, gatita… ¡nya! —iba a golpearla cuando la muy zorra me cerró la puerta en la cara.

—hija de…— me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia mi casa, murmurando los métodos más eficaces para poder torturar a la muy grosera de mi mejor amiga.

Por suerte para mí, la casa de Yuka no quedaba tan lejos. Estaba a solo unas cuantas casas de la mía, por lo que no tenía que caminar tanto, ni arriesgarme a sacarle las bolas a un hombre que tratara de quitarme mi virtud. Sonreí con burla al pensar en aquello.

Cuando pude subir las interminables escaleras de mi casa, me senté un rato junto al árbol sagrado tratando de buscar la paz que solo él podía darme. Me quedé mirando sus ramas y su altura inmensa.

De niña me había parecido tan gigante como ahora me lo parecía, esa sensación no había cambiado. Me levanté para acercarme a él y acariciar su tronco. Cuando pasé la mano por la cicatriz que marcaba su majestuosidad, sentí un latido proveniente de él.

_Inuyasha…_

Quité mi mano del árbol rápidamente. Miré hacia todos lados cuando escuché aquello, tratando de encontrar a quien pronunció ese sonido, pero no vi a nadie. Me acerqué al árbol sagrado otra vez y volví a colocar la mano en el mismo lugar.

_Inuyasha…_

Sentí un temblor en mi cuerpo al comprender que aquello venía del árbol.

—Jodida herencia familiar sobrenatural —murmuré. Descendía de una larga línea familiar que en tiempos antiguos habían sido monjes y sacerdotisas poderosos. Gracias a esa herencia podía ver fantasmas y esas mierdas raras que otras personas no podían ver u oír. Miré al árbol sagrado pensando si lo que me decía era su nombre.

_Busca a Inuyasha…_

—Okey… —pensé en voz alta bastante irónica— la búsqueda será pospuesta para otro día… ahora mismo quiero dormir…

_Kagome…_

Me voltee hacia el árbol cuando el tono de voz cambio. Ya no era neutro y asexuado, ahora tenía un matiz ronco y masculino.

_Kagome…_

—si bueno —dije tratando de que no me afectara, utilizando como siempre una de mis armas— llámame cuando no tenga sueño… quizás ahí pueda atenderte, quien quiera que seas…

_Kagome…_

— ¿es que no entiendes? —dije un poco más fuerte. Me estaba enojando— es mi cumpleaños y quiero disfrutar de lo que me quede para dormir y poder disfrutar de mi día… sino puedes esperar para que conteste tus jodidas suplicas, pues allá tú —me fui de ahí enojada y sin mirar atrás. Algunas veces hasta yo me sorprendía de mi carácter. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera enojarme, cuando lo más natural en un momento así era cagarse del susto? —soy una loca… soy tan loca como mi abuelo…

**Continuara…**


	2. Te conocí

**GRACIAS A: syuuki06, por ser mi primer comentario ^.^**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, espero que te guste.**

**Un beso**

**NINA DUCIEL**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: te conocí**

POV Kagome

— ¡Souta! — escuché que llamaba mi madre. Agité mi cabeza hacia ambos lados pensando que era como la décima vez que mi madre llamaba a mi hermano en la mañana.

— ¡estaba con el abuelo cuando yo salí al baño, mamá! —le grite desde mi habitación, mientras que me arreglaba el cabello.

— ¡gracias hija! —me contestó ella de la misma forma.

Termine de arreglarme y me miré en el espejo buscando algo que arreglar. Hoy había decidido no ponerme maquillaje, aunque no era como si me maquillara exageradamente, nada más usaba un delineador de ojos suave y un brillo labial para destacar uno de mis atributos.

Le sonreí al reflejo del espejo cuando este me devolvió la mirada. Podía ver a una chica linda sonreírme; con unas piernas torneadas semi ocultas por la falda del instituto, unos pechos grandes bajo una blusa blanca que los marcaban —pero sin parecer prostituta— y una chaqueta azul que en vez de no favorecerme me marcaba la cintura.

—Bueno chica —le dije al reflejo del espejo como cada día—, hoy estás lista para matar…— me guiñe un ojo con gracia y tomé mi mochila para ir por mi desayuno.

Cuando llegué al primer piso vi a mi abuelo sentado en la silla principal leyendo el periódico. Me extrañe de verlo tan temprano en la mañana en la mesa, por lo general él a esta hora estaba en el templo orando o haciendo esas cosas que se supone hacen los sacerdotes.

—Buenos días, hija —me dijo el abuelo cuando sacó su vista del periódico. Se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo cariñoso— felices diecisiete años, Kagome…

—Gracias, abuelito —le contesté. Me llevó a la mesa y ahí pude ver que mi madre se había esmerado por hacer un buen y riquísimo desayuno— estábamos esperando a Souta y a ti para poder empezar a comer…

—ese mocoso…— le dije con cariño al abuelo, refiriéndome a mi hermano pequeño.

—Sentimos la demora…— mire hacia la entrada de la cocina y mi hermano entró sonriente con algo en la espalda.

— ¿Qué traes atrás de ti, mocoso? —le dije a mi hermanito, mientras este me miraba con timidez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita —me tendió un paquete de tamaño medio. Lo miré sorprendida cuando lo abrí.

—Souta… —dije emocionada al ver al pequeño cachorro de peluche. Era un perrito blanco de raza Shiba Inu, mi favorito.

—sé que te gusta… por eso junté varias monedas para poder ir a la tienda donde viste este… sé que no es un perrito verdadero, pero pensé que te gustaría tener algo como él en casa…—abracé a mi hermano llena de felicidad.

—Si tú me lo das ya es el mejor regalo del mundo —vi a mi madre con los ojos humedecidos y le sonreí— bueno… ya quiten todos esas caras… hoy madrugue para poder comer el desayuno más rico del mundo…— todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Hoy mi madre se había lucido: huevos revueltos con queso, pan tostado, waffles con salsa de chocolate, un pequeño pastel del mismo sabor que la salsa y galletas con chispitas.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, cariño… cuando llegues de la escuela tu tío y yo te daremos los nuestros— le sonreí a mi madre sin atreverme hablar. Tenía la boca demasiado llena y además estaba emocionada. Los regalos de mi tío y de mi madre siempre eran los mejores.

—falta mi regalo —dijo el abuelo. Sonreí con indulgencia al escucharlo. Mi madre me miró encogiéndose de hombros (ya sabía lo que venía).

— ¿Qué me compraste, abuelo? —le pregunté con curiosidad— "ojala que no sea una roca sagrada o alguna mierda de esas"

—Ten —me dijo tendiéndome un llavero con una perla color rosa. La miré con desgana cuando me la acerco.

—un llavero…— le dije tomándolo en mis manos para mirarlo. Tenía sobre la perla una pequeña inscripción que decía: Shikon no Tama.

—no es un llavero… esta es la perla de Shikon y es una de las cosas que damos aquí en nuestro templo— solté un aburrido: "oh" —la perla de Shikon data de hace más de quinientos años, se dice que la perla podía conceder deseos a su portador y que poseía un gran poder… esta perla fue custodiada por uno de los ancestros de los Higurashi… era una sacerdotisa poderosa, que pertenecía a la familia de la creadora de la perla y que…— deje de prestarle atención al abuelo cuando vi que se estaba emocionando. Souta estaba apoyado en la mesa dormitando, mientras que mi madre estaba lavando los platos. Me incliné hacia abajo cuando vi a nuestro gato gordo, Buyo, mirar la perla que estaba en mis manos con atención. Se la acerqué al gato rechoncho y comencé a jugar con él— ¡Kagome, eso no es para jugar! ¡Buyo, fuera!

—ya, ya, ya, abuelo…— le dije enganchando el llavero en mi mochila. Claramente en un lugar donde nadie la viera— solo estaba divirtiéndome….

—Kagome, la perla de Shikon está ligada a nuestra familia desde hace años, por lo que…

—abuelo, esa perla no existe… si existiera no tendríamos que vender estas replicas —le dije interrumpiéndolo con toda intención—. Nos dedicaríamos a cuidar de la original ¿no?

—Kagome, querida —me dijo el abuelo tomando mis manos— la perla de Shikon si existió…

—y si existió ¿Dónde está? —le pregunté fingiendo interés. ¿Es que mi abuelo no se daba cuenta de que era una adolescente a la que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas?

—desapareció… se dice que…

—Kagome, Souta —nos llamó nuestra madre. La miré con agradecimiento y ella me guiño un ojo— ya vayan por sus cosas, sino llegaran tarde a la escuela…

—¡ya! —gritó mi hermanito, feliz de ya no tener que escuchar los disparates del abuelo.

Me despedí de ambos con una sonrisa, haciéndoles prometer que al llegar de la escuela haríamos una pequeña celebración por mi cumpleaños —ya les había pedido que el fin de semana que venía lo pudiera celebrar con mis amigas en una discoteca—. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y yo me pude alejar tranquilamente.

Cuando pase junto a la pagoda del pozo —que también pertenecía a nuestro templo— me fije en que mi hermanito estaba casi dentro.

—Souta, sabes que no puedes abrir la pagoda —le dije acercándome a él— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a llegar tarde enserio si no te apresuras…

—Buyo es el desobediente…— me dijo mi hermanito.

— ¿Por qué no vas por él? —le pregunté agachándome a su lado. Mientras lo miraba.

—Es que este lugar me da miedo…—me dijo aferrándose a mis faldas.

—Eres un cobarde —le dije bromeando—. Se supone que eres el hombre de la casa… ya sabes que el abuelo no cuenta porque se le soltaron los cables…

—pero es que este lugar me da escalofríos, hermana —Souta miraba hacia dentro y luego me miraba a mí.

—Uy —fue lo único que dije. Me separé de él con decisión y baje las escalinatas para acercarme al pozo — ¿Buyo? ¿Dónde estás? —miré hacia todos lados buscando— ven aquí, gatito lindo… ven gatito gordito…

—hermana… no te acerques al pozo —me advirtió mi hermano.

—Yo no tendría que estar aquí si tú fueras valiente —le conteste con el ceño fruncido—. Así que no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, mocoso— Sentí que algo se deslizaba por mis piernas y sonreí al mirar abajo y ver a mi gato— aquí estás, precioso…

—Eres un gato malo —le dijo Souta mirando a Buyo enojado.

—Ven a decírselo aquí —lo reté. Souta negó efusivamente— ¿Qué vienes a hacer a este lugar tan feo? —Me senté sobre las tablas del pozo— ¿Por qué estará bloqueado?

—Tal vez alguien cayó por ahí —me contestó mi hermano acercándose poco a poco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le dije al escuchar el crujir de algo.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —me contestó él asustado.

— ¿no lo oyes? —le volví a preguntar a mi hermano al volver a escuchar el mismo sonido.

—no bromees, por favor hermana —Souta miraba hacia todos lados.

—No es broma…— presté más atención a mi alrededor y decidí que había sido mi imaginación—. Ya no pasa nada…

—Hermana…— dijo mi hermano en un susurro horrorizado. Lo quede mirando extrañada, cuando de pronto sentí una pequeña explosión tras de mí — ¡hermana! —gritó mi hermano, llamándome. En ese momento pude sentir como alguien me sujetaba por los hombros y me hacia caer dentro del pozo — ¡HERMANA!

Sentí vértigo mientras iba cayendo y cayendo. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Una luz azulada me rodeaba mientras seguía mi recorrido hacia el final del pozo que parecía nunca ser.

Fui girada violentamente y me encontré a una mujer monstruosa con enormes colmillos, mirándome como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

—Tú la tienes… —me dijo el monstruo. Estuve tentada a bromear para no asustarme y así poder decirle: "no las tienes tú". Pero lo pensé mejor cuando la vi sacar su asquerosa y enorme lengua para pasarla por mi cara— tú tienes la perla de Shikon…

— ¿Qué haces? —le dije al sentir la repugnante caricia— ¡no! ¡Suéltame! —comencé a forcejear contra ella, más que mal, había ido desde los ocho años a clases de defensa personal. Me pregunté internamente si me serviría con ella al ver que me estaba rodeando con su cuerpo —"oh mierda… es una… es una… mujer cien pies"

—dámela… dame la perla de Shikon…—me dijo ella apretándome— entrégamela… entrégame la perla…

—No la tengo…— le dije quedándome casi sin aire.

—Entrégamela…— me seguía diciendo. Cuando sentí otra vez su lengua una sensación extraña me recorrió y presa del pánico agite mi cuerpo para soltarme.

—me das asco… ¡SUÉLTAME! —le grité. Estiré una de mis manos y la puse sobre su cara. Vi como de mi mano salió un resplandor casi rosa.

— ¡ah! —gritó con dolor la mujer cien pies, soltándome.

Cuando ella me soltó miré mi mano alucinada, sin poder creer que gracias a la luz que salió de ahí esa mujer me haya soltado. De un momento a otro sentí que mis piernas tocaban tierra firme y agradecí a lo más sagrado cuando mire a mí alrededor y no vi nada más que madera.

— ¡¿Souta?! —Llamé a mi hermano— ¡llama al abuelo y dile que me lance una cuerda! —cuando no recibí respuesta mire hacia el cielo y solo pude ver las nubes— ¿eh? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver a un pequeña mariposa pasar junto a mí— que diablos…— en ese momento pude percatarme de que el pozo era rodeado por enredaderas que, según tengo entendido, no había en el pozo de mi templo. Me aferré a ellas pensando que las podría usar para salir de ahí y saber que era lo que había pasado.

Mientras iba escalando sentí un pequeño gran dolor en mis costillas. Recordé que esa mujer me tenía apretujada dentro del pozo y así pude entender a que venía el dolor. Cuando pude apoyar mi mano fuera del pozo me impulsé con toda la fuerza que tenía y apoye medio cuerpo fuera del pozo, quedando con la boca abierta.

A mí alrededor solo podía ver un verde prado y extensos bosques llenos de más y más vegetación. Salí como pude de ahí y mire hacia todos lados pensando que estaba en "la dimensión desconocida". Avancé a paso lento fijándome si es que había algo familiar. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi el Goshimboku y suspiré con alivio.

—Casa…— fue lo único que pude decir. Desde que era una niña, el árbol sagrado siempre era mi punto de partida para saber donde estaba mi casa. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas, saltando los obstáculos o quitándolos de mi camino, llena de emoción. Cuando pude llegar ahí la sonrisa que estaba en mis labios murió— ¿qué es…? —me acerque poco a poco cuando vi una mancha roja sobre el árbol. Mientras me acercaba, tratando de que la luz no me encandilara, me fije que había alguien clavado en el árbol sagrado, rodeado de flechas— un muchacho…— me subí a las raíces del árbol y me paré frente a él para mirarlo.

Se veía joven, como de mi edad o quizás un poquito más. Parecía sereno ahí, rodeado por enredaderas que lo mantenían en la misma posición en la que quizás murió. Un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar que estaba frente a un cadáver. Me pregunté si tal vez no hace mucho murió ahí, ya que no parecía estar en descomposición —no había un olor que lo delatara tampoco—, pero al ver las enredaderas me dije que quizás llevaba igual un buen tiempo, puesto que las ramas parecían viejas. Miré sus ropas rojas y sonreí con burla, era un traje muy antiguo, pero no así menos bello, el hakama y el haori eran del mismo tono, suerte para él, estaba vestido de mi color favorito, así que me dedique a contemplarlo. Cuando me fije en su cabello quede sorprendida al ver que era de color plateado, pero lo que me robo el aliento fue ver que en la cima de su cabeza había un par de orejitas de perro.

Quise lanzar un chillido al ver lo hermosas que eran, pero me resistí. Por el contrario, no pude contener las ganas de llevar mis manos ahí para poder acariciarlas.

—"que suaves" —pensé llena de gozo. Las seguí frotando como si fuera una niña hasta que agite mi cabeza y las solté— no es momento para esto…

— ¡oye, tú! —gritó alguien. Me giré a verlo y una flecha paso junto a mi hombro— ¡¿Qué haces en el bosque de Inuyasha?!

— ¿el bosque de… Inuyasha?

**Continuara…**


	3. Frente a Frente

**Capitulo 2: Frente a frente**

**Pov Kagome **

—que cabello más extraño…

—¿será un monstruo?

—¿Qué estaría haciendo en el bosque de Inuyasha?...

Los murmullos me tenían fastidiada.

¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta que yo estaba ahí mismo, despierta y con todas mis facultades, escuchando cada cosa que decían?

Miré a cada uno con cara de pocos amigos y fruncí el ceño al escuchar otro comentario acerca de mi cabello. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—disculpa a los aldeanos, muchacha —me dijo una anciana con expresión sabia. La quede mirando con curiosidad al ver que tenía un parche en el ojo— a ellos les pareces extraña…

—Ellos me parecen más extraños a mí —le conteste frustrada. Traté de sacarme la soga que impedía que sacara las manos de mi espalda— ¿es posible que me quiten estas porquerías de las muñecas? —gruñí empezando a enojarme.

—oh, claro —dijo la anciana. Se puso tras de mí y me soltó. Solté un suspiro aliviado cuando pude sentir la circulación normal de sangre en mis muñecas.

—¿cree que es seguro soltarla, venerable Kaede? —pregunto un aldeano de edad media. Lo miré con apreciación: el hombre era atractivo.

—ustedes no se dan cuenta, pero esta chica tiene grandes poderes espirituales —todos los aldeanos me miraron sorprendidos y asintieron sin decir más.

—así que es por eso que yo no le parecía rara…—murmuré mirando hacia todos lados buscando una salida.

—tus ropas son raras, además de ese extraño color de cabello… pero por lo demás se nota que eres una humana como todos nosotros —levante una ceja ante lo dicho— disculpa que no me haya presentado antes cuando te vimos en el bosque… me llamo Kaede y soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea…

—soy Kagome —le dije con simpleza resignándome a no poder irme aún. Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza— y no es como si hubiera podido decirle antes mi nombre, recuerdo claramente que me atraparon en el árbol sagrado y me trajeron a la fuerza aquí; claro que sin contar con que casi me cruzan la cabeza con una flecha y me matan…

—es extraño que alguien vaya a ese bosque… desde hace cincuenta años que nadie se acerca ahí… los aldeanos me han dicho que sienten energías extrañas proviniendo de él… yo misma he escuchado el llamado —la anciana sirvió una taza de té que me ofreció amablemente. La acepté con cortesía. La anciana me recordaba a mi fallecida abuela Kairi. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordarla, luego de que ella muriera mi abuelo se puso aún más loco.

—¿llamado? ¿Eso quiere decir que el árbol sagrado también le habla a usted? —no pude evitar preguntarle aquello. Si era así, eso quería decir que yo no era la única loca que lo escuchaba.

—¿el árbol te ha dicho algo en especifico? —la mujer me miró fijamente.

—me dijo que buscara a Inuyasha… y ahora que lo pienso el bosque se llama así… —miré hacia el techo buscando una respuesta.

—al parecer el árbol sabía que ibas a venir aquí —la anciana tomó de su propia taza— ¿y te ha dicho claramente a que debías venir?

—nop —le dije encogiéndome de hombros. No es como si le hubiera prestado atención al llamado del árbol. No quería ser la otra loca de la familia, mi abuelo era feliz con el puesto. Además que esta situación era de locos, mirando a mi alrededor pude ver claramente todo. Había viajado en el tiempo. ¿Qué más desquiciado que eso? —solo me decía el nombre de Inuyasha y que buscara a Inuyasha… eso fue todo lo que me dijo —suspire cansada y me puse de pie— sabe señora, no es por ser grosera, pero creo que debo buscar la manera de volver a mi casa… estoy tratando de pensar que esto es un absurdo sueño y que pronto despertaré en mi casa, y no que estoy en el pasado por culpa de una mujer monstruosa que me arrastró con ella por el pozo…

—el destino ya está escrito niña —me dijo levantándose también— y tu suerte está echada… ahora solo te queda aceptar los hechos y enfrentarlos…

—con todo respeto, llevo toda mi vida aceptando los hechos —conté hasta diez mentalmente para no enfadarme. Sota tenía razón: debía controlar mi temperamento— ahora mismo estoy parada aquí a años luz de mi casa, asimilando que lo que escuché del árbol podría ser mi destino y que además está relacionado con un bosque…

—no con el bosque —dijo la anciana cortándome— sino con Inuyasha…

—¿y qué demonios es Inuyasha? —le pregunto pasando una de mis manos por mi cabeza— un bosque, una persona…

—un hanyou —me dijo con simpleza— y es el mismo con el que te topaste en el bosque…

—yo no me tope con nadie en el bosque —le dije frunciendo los labios, hasta que recordé— ¿el chico que estaba clavado en el árbol sagrado era… Inuyasha?

—sí —no ofreció ninguna explicación.

—¿me quiere decir que vine al pasado a ver a un muerto? —un escalofrío me recorrió entera al pensar en eso.

—al parecer no está muerto —me dijo mirándome fijamente— ¿el árbol te ha llamado por tu nombre?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —fue lo único que pude contestar.

—con que es eso…

—¡nos atacan! —la anciana Kaede corrió como pudo hacia la puerta y saco de ahí el arco y las flechas que había dejado antes— quédate a dentro, niña —luego se fue dejándome intrigada y molesta.

—¿pero quien se cree que es para darme ordenes? —me pregunté enfurruñada.

—**entrégame la perla… entrégame la perla **—cuando escuche la voz de esa mujer monstruosa un sudor frió me recorrió la espalda. Salí de la cabaña a toda prisa y me di cuenta que ella ya estaba ahí esperándome —**entrégamela… entrégame la perla…**

—¡no sé de qué demonios hablas! —le grité.

—¡corre niña! —me gritaron varios aldeanos cuando vieron al monstruo acercarse poco a poco hacia mí.

—**Entrégame la perla de Shikon **—la anciana Kaede en ese instante me miró sorprendida y ¿aterrada?

—¡te estoy diciendo que no sé de que demonios me hablas, yo no tengo nada! —grité otra vez. Vi como lanzaba su cola hacia mí para golpearme, suerte para mí que pude saltar hacia un lado y esquivarla —¡eres un puta grosera y agresiva! —los aldeanos estaban pasmados mirándome— ¡te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada y tú vienes aquí y tratas de golpearme, zorra! —todos me veían como si estuviera loca. Bueno, ni modo. Si iba a morir, moriría como alguien valiente, estúpidamente, pero sería valiente.

—**Entrégame la perla**—lanzó otro golpe que pude esquivar. Y me eche a correr. Al parecer este monstruo solo me quería a mí. Si había algo que había heredado de mi madre era que no podía ver a las personas dañadas por mi culpa.

—¡pareces disco rayado! —le dije corriendo al ver que comenzaba a acercarse a mí, necesitaba provocarla y que me siguiera.

Todo iba bien, al menos, no estaba destrozando las casas y solo quería matarme.

—"perfecto" —me dije con sarcasmo, corriendo en zigzag para que no me diera alcance.

—¡corre al bosque! —me grito la anciana Kaede.

—¡¿quiere que siga las luces que están ahí?! —pregunté sin detenerme.

—¡sí! ¡solo no dejes que te atrape! —me gritó en respuesta.

—"como si fuera a dejar que un monstruo me comiera" —pensé burlonamente. Aún tenía cosas que hacer como para morir de esa forma: tenía que volver a ganarle a Natsumi el concurso de canto y baile; salir con el chico guapo que me seguía a todos lados en la escuela; molestar a mi hermano cuando tuviera una cita; seguir haciendo como que escuchaba lo que decía el abuelo; fastidiar a mi tío con mi madre, en fin, muchas cosas que todavía quería hacer.

—**dame la perla**— apuré más el paso internándome en el bosque y esquivando los obstáculos.

—"gracias mamá, por obligarme a tomar un curso de gimnasia y atletismo" —pensé al ir encontrando a cada momento nuevos obstáculos.

_Inuyasha…_

Sentí un latido provenir del árbol sagrado. Seguí corriendo sin detenerme, escuchando tras de mí como la mujer cien pies destrozaba todo buscándome.

_Llama a Inuyasha…_

Por un momento pensé que ya estaba agonizando o alucinando por el cansancio. No era posible que otra vez escuchara las voces diciendo que llamara a alguien que no conocía.

_Llama a Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha…_

—oh genial… —gruñí deteniéndome en un árbol para recuperar el aliento— un monstruo me persigue para matarme y al árbol sagrado se le ocurre decirme que llame a un chico clavado al árbol… ¿que sigue ahora?

—¡**entrégame la perla de Shikon! **—salté en mi lugar cuando escuche el gritó molesto de la mujer cien pies cerca de mí.

—"eso era lo que seguía" —pensé tratando de no hacer movimientos.

—¡**aquí estás!**

—¡ah! —grite cuando sentí un golpe de rocas en mi costado. La mujer había lanzado su cola cerca, levantando todo a su alrededor, logrando darme con su desastre.

_Llama a Inuyasha…_

—¡está bien, está bien! —grité más molesta que convencida— Inuyasha… —murmuré— Inuyasha…—La mujer lanzó otro ataque y este estuvo cerca de darme, aun cuando una de sus patas me alcanzo y me dio en las piernas—¡Inuyasha! —volví a llamar con un poco más de desesperación al ver que la mujer ya estaba por alcanzarme. Corrí siguiendo las luces, viendo que me llevaban al árbol sagrado —¡INUYASHA!

**Fin del pov Kagome**

**Pov Inuyasha **

Oscuridad

Soledad

Vacio

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndome de esa manera. Pero era lo único de lo que tenía conciencia.

Hasta que una luz apareció de la nada y me mostró a una niña de cabellos negros y ropas extrañas, acurrucada a los pies de un árbol.

Toda ella representaba luz: desde su piel hasta sus ojos

Pero todo volvió a ser oscuridad cuando ella se alejó del árbol sagrado.

Oscuridad

Soledad

Vacio

Otra vez estaba solo, rodeado por aquella negrura.

_Kagome_

Sentí un latido provenir desde algún lugar de la oscuridad, trayendo consigo un nombre.

_Espera a Kagome_

Esperar…

¿Esperar a quien?

Llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella oscuridad, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo, pero tenía la sensación de que era bastante.

¿Quizás toda mi vida?

Escuche a lo lejos, dentro de la oscuridad, las risas de alguien.

Risas…

Traté de concentrarme en ese sonido y aquello trajo consigo una luz… una imagen…

Una muchacha de cabellos negros riendo a los pies de un árbol, leyendo algo. Sus risas eran cálidas y contagiosas. Yo también quise reír de lo mismo por lo cual ella reía, pero con ella. Ella traía esa luz, esa calidez… ella hacía que ya no estuviera solo.

La imagen se fue antes de que me pudiera acostumbrar.

Oscuridad

Soledad

Vacio

La ausencia de ella me dejaba aún más solo que antes… como si ella fuera todo.

Todo lo que yo quería…

Todo lo que yo esperaba…

Lo que yo necesitaba…

_Kagome…_

Otra vez ese nombre me rodeaba, pero esta vez traía consigo esperanza, calidez… anhelo.

_Inuyasha…_

¿Quién me llama?

_Inuyasha…_

Esa voz… esa voz que me inundaba…

_¡Inuyasha!_

Era ella… era esa muchacha.

_**Despierta**_

Sentí un latido recorrerme, dándome forma…

_**Despierta… ella te necesita**_

Comencé a moverme pero mis ojos aún no salían de la oscuridad.

_¡INUYASHA!_

En ese momento pude abrir mis ojos completamente, saliendo por fin de la oscuridad.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de ver en qué lugar estaba. Cuando reconocí el lugar fruncí el ceño y trate de alejarme, pero algo me lo impidió.

Una flecha

—Maldición —dije al tratar de tocarla para sacarla de ahí. La flecha repelió mi mano y me quemo la palma. Gruñí furioso al recordar porque estaba clavado al árbol. Estaba a punto de maldecir otra vez cuando un aroma llego a mi nariz. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y sentí a todo mi cuerpo endurecerse contra el árbol— "ese olor… es… increíble" —fue lo único que pude pensar cuando el aroma cada vez se hacía más claro. Nada de lo que pasara cerca me era importante, solo ese olor que me tenía incluso más aprisionado que la flecha.

De un momento a otro una muchacha apareció entre los árboles, parecía cansada, pero lo que más me abrumo fue lo hermosa que era.

Mientras corría hacía mí sin verme realmente, pero cada vez que se acercaba podía notar cada rasgo suyo que la hacía irresistible a mis ojos y lo más increíble de todo era que aquella muchacha tan hermosa era la dueña de ese olor tan enloquecedor.

Mis garras crecieron sin proponérmelo cuando un estremecimiento me recorrió entero.

A ella… la quería a ella.

—No puedo más…— dijo la muchacha agotada llegando a los pies del árbol— en mala hora se me ocurre ayudar al tonto de Sota —su voz era preciosa aun cuando sonara jadeante. Me enfadé cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de un hombre.

No quería que dijera el nombre de otro hombre.

Ella era mía

— ¿no te han dicho que es peligroso estar en el bosque a estas horas, niña? —le pregunté mirándola fijamente. La muchacha levando la vista y la fijo en mis ojos. Sentí una corriente atravesarme cuando ella fijo toda su atención en mí.

—pensé que estabas muerto, chico perro— me dijo acercándose a mí poco a poco.

— ¡keh! —Dije simplemente restándole importancia— una estúpida flecha no puede matarme… ¿a quién le dices chico perro? —gruñí al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras.

—¿ves a algún otro? —me dijo burlona.

—¡keh! Perra…—murmure. Sus ojos se encendieron en llamas cuando escucho lo que dije. Por alguna razón, verla enojada hizo que me pareciera más linda.

—hey tú cret…— sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando un estruendo proveniente de los arboles hizo que quedara impactada contra mí.

—**entrégame la perla de Shikon**—dijo una mujer cien pies de mirada amenazante. Sentí a la pequeña criatura pegada a mi cuerpo tensarse.

—y dele con lo mismo… ¡yo no tengo la jodida perla, maldición! ¡En qué idioma te lo digo! ¡¿En árabe?! —moví mi cabeza hacia un lado al ver lo valiente que era. La mujer cien pies era muchísimo más grande que ella, y sin duda más fuerte, pero incluso así ella la desafiaba. Algo de lo que dijo la mujer cien pies me saco de la bruma en la que la muchacha me tenía envuelto.

—la perla de Shikon…—murmuré sin poder creerlo. La chica fijó la vista en mi otra vez— ¿eres tú la que tiene la perla de Shikon?

**Continuara…**


End file.
